


Sibling Rebellion

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a meal from Wendy's a young man, heads home to take a nap from his long day of school, but was interrupted with clothing being out of place. As he Investigates, he finds his siblings and their friend molesting their dad while he slept, making him try to stop it, but his brother gets aggressive before taking the others away from him ruining the mood. After he makes sure his dad was covered, he takes his nap, then wakes to his dad announcing his departure to work just to find out that his siblings and their friend are in control of him with no way to fight back.
Kudos: 43





	Sibling Rebellion

“Afternoon sweetie, what can I get you?” A woman asked as I sat at the bar of Wendy's.

“Your most picked today.” I said. “I can’t choose even if I wanted to with how hungry I am after a long boring day of school.”

“Okay.” She said in doubt. “What category, steak, ham...”

“Your hamburgers with fries of any kind please.” I said, making her nod with a smile.

“That narrows it down.” She said, then walked away.

I took a deep breath as I looked around the counter to see brochures tucked into a plastic holder, making me grab it to see it was just another menu, so I put it back. Once my food came to me, I stared at a mountain for a burger.

“Damn, I might not be able to finish that, but I’ll try.” I said, making her smile. “How much do I owe you?”

“One second.” She said as she walked to the cash register, then placed a receipt next to the plate to see it was not a bad price for this monster.

As I finished my fries, I started to feel thirsty.

“May I have some water ma’am?” I asked.

“Of course sweetie.” She said as she grabbed a glass and filled it up, making me chug half of it down, then start eating my burger. On my last few bites I took a deep breath from being stuffed, but I forced myself to eat them, then placed the cash on the counter, making the woman smile as she took it.

“Keep the change.” I said.

“Thank you sweetie.” She said as I started to leave the restaurant, then got on my bike before heading home.

Once I got there, I went toward the bedroom, but froze when I noticed clothes on the floor outside my dad’s room, but they belonged to my younger sister, brother and some I didn’t recognize.

“What in the hell.” I said softly as I walked to the doorway to see my brother and sister with her friend completely naked and was watching my youngest sister that was only one years old sucking my dad’s cock.

“Guys what fuck are you doing?” I asked, making them gasp. "Why are you all naked? Get dressed before dad wakes and get Abigail's mouth off dad. That's not something she should be sucking."

My dad moaned, making them look at him nervously before they smiled while my sister sucked faster as she started to suck down his cum.

“Guys, stop this.” I whine as I walked in and grabbed my sister, making my brother grab her and shove me to the floor.

“Why are you so selfish?” He growled as I stared at him. “Dad needs as much support as he can get after mom’s death.”

“This isn’t support.” I said. “He will be mortified if he wakes to this.”

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what that word means.” He said, making the others giggle as they nodded in agreement. “And I really don’t care to know if he feels good when he wakes up. Come on guys our show is ruined thanks to him and I’m no longer in the mood to get fucked by dad.”

I stared at him in disbelief as they walked away before grabbing their clothes, then shook my head as I stood up and covered my dad as I kissed him on the cheek, but before I could pull away his alarm sounded, making him open his eyes and look at me before smiling.

“I love you too son.” He said and hugged me. “Please don’t worry about me.”

“Kinda hard not to with how everyone is treating you.” I said, making his smile fade.

“Don’t worry about that.” He said. “I can deal with it just fine.”

I took a deep breath and walked out of his room to see my siblings and their friend eavesdropping. I glanced to their crotches in discomfort since they were completely naked still, then I walked to my room and laid down.

I’m going to work." My sad said. "Please don’t give your big brother trouble guys and your boyfriend can stay the night if he wishes Alice."

“Okay, thanks dad.” Alice said as I opened my eyes to see them standing over me naked.

“Why are you guys still naked?” I asked just as I felt something around my wrist, making me look to it to see It was ropes. I tried to pull on it, but something pulled on my other arm, making me look at it to see it was rope as well.

“What are you guys doing?” I asked.

“Punishing you for ruining our mood.” My brother said as he set our sister down. “Now you are the show.”

I looked to myself to see I was now naked before I looked to my sister as she looked to our siblings completely oblivious of me at the moment. I tried to move my leg so I could pull her to me and stop this madness, but something pulled on my other leg.

“You can’t get free with my thinking outside of the box.” He said with a smile. “You pull one side the rope pulls the other.”

“Why are you doing this?” I whined, making my sister look at me, then her eyes locked to my dick.

“Show time.” My brother said with a grin as she started to crawl to me.

“Fuck, not good.” I said as I tried to break the ropes, but it was no use. Once my sister got to me she started to suck on me, making me gasp as her mouth felt so silky warm.

“I know, it feels awesome.” My brother said with a small grin. “Are you saying you don’t have a girl?”

“No.” I moaned. “I’m too busy trying to keep my grades up for dad so he won't stress anymore. That’s how you support him.”

“Shut him up.” He growled, making my sister’s boyfriend put a gag in my mouth.

“That will come off when you are not so talkative.” He said. “It can be now if you agree to shut up.”

I stared at him in disbelief.

“It’s seems he has more to say.” He said.

A few minutes later, I started to feel my end approaching, making me whine as I looked at my sister that was still sucking me.

“He's about to explode." My brother said. "Good, everyone get your eye full.”

I shook my head as I looked at him.

“Ready to be silent?” He asked, making me look at him, then let out a moan as my body started to throw a fit while my sister started to suck faster.

“Wait, you can cum?” My brother asked with disbelief on his face. “Tell me how you do it? I want to taste mine and compare it to dads.”

I whined with a whimper as the feeling started to become unbearable.

“Damn, now I must suck him next.” He said. “I wonder if he tastes as good as dad."

“No, we agreed Albert would be next since he hasn’t tried out that stuff yet.” My sister said.

“It’s fine.” Albert said. “I don’t care who goes first.”

“Take her off me.” I whined, making my sister look at me in worry.

“Okay, I see he’s not enjoying this anymore.” She said. “It’s just like dad when he pushes her off him. Take her off him and let him rest for a few.”

My brother did as he was told, making me moan as my body relaxed.

“Damn, I wonder how that feels now.” He said. “I'm next on getting sucked by her. I want to know if she is better then big sis.”

“That’s fine.” Albert said. “I want him to suck me first.”

“Not happening.” I said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.” My brother said with a smile. “Ready for round two?”

I looked at him, then my sister pulled off the gag.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked.

“Because you are always bossing us around.” He said. “It’s don’t do this, don’t do that and we are tired of it. You are now going to be one of us or our bitch.”

Everyone giggled as I stared at him in disbelief, then I took a deep breath as I stared out in disappointment.

“Good, he’s now going silent.” He said. “On your command sis.”

I looked to my sister to see her staring at my hard dick.

“Wait until he’s soft before we take the next step.” She said. “I don’t want that face on him again.”

He nodded and walked toward the door.

“I’ll go make some pizza bites.” He said.

“Oh that does sound good.” Albert said.

A few minutes of thinking of what I was going to do, he came back with a large bowl.

“Does he deserve any?” He asked.

“Nope.” Albert said with a smile, making him giggle as my sister stared at me in worry. “Speak your mind sis.”

“I think we made him hate us.” She said.

“I doubt it.” He said. “But it can’t be helped if it is. We ready to proceed?”

Everyone nodded as I looked to them, then he untied my legs, making me pull away, but my sister and Albert grabbed my legs and pulled them back before lying on me.

“What are you doing?” I asked as my brother got on the bed, making me stare at his hard four inch dick, then to his face nervously.

“Yep, exactly what you are thinking.” He said. “You are my bitch until you are one of us.”

The other giggled as my baby sister moved toward his dick and started to suck him before he grunted.

Damn, okay, as you command sis.” He said with disbelief on his face, making the others giggle. “Sorry big sis, she’s better than you.”

“We’ll see about that.” She said, making him smile before pushing her away and started to suck him while letting my leg go as I stared at them in disbelief

“I don’t think we need to hold him down anymore.” My brother said. “Or am I mistaken?”

I look to his face, then took a deep breath.

“Are you one of us?” He asked.

“Go to hell.” I growled, making him giggle.

“You first.” He said as he push our sister away. “It's time.”

She nodded and he crawled closer to me, making me glance back and forth to each of them, then to his dick before I whined.

“Want to be restrained?” He asked. “I can tie your legs to your bed frame behind your head. The pain is only for a few minutes.”

“How long have you been doing this to dad?” I asked. “And how in the world did you learn it?”

“We been doing this since mom died and we learned from your porn videos that you stole from mom.”

I looked to my dresser to see it was closed.

“We return it after we fuck each other.” He said. “We don’t want to hear you bitch about it.”

I looked to him as I felt his dick prod my back door, making me whine.

“Wait.” I yelped.

“Nope.” He said as he pushed the tip in me, making me stare out in disbelief as it didn’t hurt at all.

“Okay...” My sister started to say in worry.

“No going back now sis.” He said. “If he hates us, then it’s out of our hands.”

He pushed his whole length into me, making us both gasp as he filled me quite well and it felt different.

“Damn, it feels as good as receiving it.” He moaned.

“I think he agrees.” My sister said with a smile, making him look at me and smile before he started to fuck me.

I grunted as he hit something that was sending a jolt of goodness though my body. His smile widen as he started to pound that spot, making my face start to heat up, but I didn’t feel embarrassed at all and was kinda confused on why my face was heating up. I clenched my ass without meaning to from the pounding he was giving that spot, making him grunt.

“Don’t squeeze.” He grunted. “You're going to make me explode to early.”

Everyone giggled as my body relaxed as if it finally accepted the intruder.

“Yes, that’s better.” He said. “Relax and enjoy our love to you.”

He looked to our sister and nodded.

“He’s ready.” He said, making her smile as he pulled my legs down while keeping himself pumping in me, then my sister got over me before I gasp as I shook my head when she grabbed my cock to line it up to her.

“No Alice.” I whined.

“Want the gag?” My brother asked, making me sigh in frustration before she pushed me in her.

We both gasp out as she was heaven to my dick.

“Really this is his first time?” Albert asked.

“For both of us it seems.” My sister grunted as she pushed my full length into her. “Well for this hole at least. Sorry if you wanted this hole first.”

“I care not if I’m with you.” He said with a smile. “I know I belong to you and the same for the other way around.”

“Damn, he fills me good.” She moaned, making his smile widen. “I wonder how you feel in me.”

He grinned.

“Well we can do it after he’s one of us.” He said as she started to bob on me while lying down on top of me, making me grunt.

“Damn, your making him tense up again.” Our brother said.

“Sorry.” She said. “Hopefully it’s only temporary.”

“Please don’t make me cum in you Alice.” I moaned.

“Gag time.” My brother said, making Albert get over my face and pry my mouth open before pushing his four inch dick into my mouth.

“Suck my boyfriend please.” My sister said.

I stared at Albert before he started to fuck the back of my throat, but he wasn’t thick enough to stop me from breathing. A few second of all my holes being fucked, and the feeling of them being fucked, my will to resist finally caved, making me start to suck him as I went into bliss. Albert giggled.

“He’s one of us now and by this face he’s willing to do it again.” He said.

“Then release his arms to prove it.” My brother moaned as he pushed deep into me with a twitching cock, but I felt nothing come out of him. “I finally exploded.”

Albert untied my hands making me grab my sister and started to thrust into her as I grunted, then came deep into her, making her gasp.

“Oh, that’s a good feeling.” She moaned as I moaned.

“Same on this end.” My brother moaned. “He can squeeze really hard.”

Everyone giggled as my body relaxed with another moan.

“Feed him so we can get more out of him.” My sister said as she got off me. “We must taste him too.”

“Well, I’m first.” Albert said as he got off my face and pushed her to her back before eating her out, while I just laid there from the exhaustion about to take me out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
